1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to computer communication, particularly to a method and a device for implementing remote control.
2. Description of Prior Art
For a user of a dynamic Internet Protocol (IP) address, a precondition under which a control terminal implements a remote control to a controlled terminal is to obtain a dynamic IP address of the controlled terminal. Currently, an approach for obtaining the dynamic IP address of the controlled terminal by the control terminal is generally as follows: a client for maintaining dynamic identification information such as the dynamic IP address is installed at the controlled terminal; the client reports the dynamic IP address of the controlled terminal to a dedicated dynamic domain name resolution server when the client is initiated; and the control terminal is notified of the received dynamic IP address of the controlled terminal by the dynamic domain name resolution server.
Problems exist in the above approach for obtaining the dynamic IP address. A dedicated dynamic domain name resolution server is needed, which makes communication costs higher. It is more difficult to simply operation processes since the operation of dynamic IP address involves three subjects. Moreover, the dynamic IP address of the controlled terminal is only collected and provided, which results in lower communication security in the approach for obtaining the dynamic IP address.
As seen from the above, the current approach for obtaining the dynamic IP address has such disadvantages as high communication cost, complex operations and low communication security. Consequently the precondition of having to obtain the dynamic IP address also has such disadvantages as higher communication costs, more complex operations and lower communication security.